Characters
Note: The pictures used in this wiki and descriptions are not actually of the actual people that they portray! It's just a visual guide for the roleplay, in case anyone is wondering!- C H A S I N G M I D N I G H T - M a i n c h a r a c t e r s - KADENCOUVILLION A dangerous ganglord that has the streets by his hands, he is the oldest son of the Couvillion Family. Kaden is head of LOGIC , the most prominent gang on the streets, and is the older brother of Katherine Couvillion . A licensed psychopath, he was diagnosed with practically every psychological disorder in the book, and is a seasoned criminal. Despite his crazed tendencies, and lack of empathy, he seems to have a good heart when regaarding family, and even Regis Burgundy . (More Info) KATHERINECOUVILLION Katherine (More Info) REGISBURGUNDY Regis Burgundy is the underdog of the Burgundy family , Older brother of Jerome Burgundy and younger brohter of Hal Burgundy. As an escaped prisoner from his correction facility, he is under the HALBURGUNDY Halford N. Burgundy is the pride and joy of the Burgundy Family, and older brother of Regis Burgundy. MALLORYDUPONT Told her that I'd be there for her always CAROLINEFLETCHER Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. WHEATLEYMCARTHUR Wheatley McArthur is the half-bastard of the Burgundy family . Living with Grandmother Burgundy , he spends most of his time in butler-status, due to the fact he isn't actually regarded as a true Burgundy. His mother, who is presumed dead, was a Burgundy woman who married an artist who didn't have enough money to pay for Wheat RICHARDGAFNEY Smooth talking, lip kissing, bad boy Richard is known for his killer good looks, killer tongue, and 'It's okay for you to hate me. I hate me sometimes too' CRAIGBECKHAM Told her that I'd be there for her always CECILIASNOW and KEVINARMSTRONG Two orphans from 'It's okay for you to hate me. I hate me sometimes too' Told her that I'd be there for her always 'I love you, chickenshit' CAVEJOHNSON Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. ATTLEBOROUGHLASSEN Not particularly known for his good looks, Attleborough fell far from the tree of what it means to be the guy with the killer good looks. In fact, if he spent half as much time in sunlight as he did playing World of Warcraft and Runes of Magic, he might actually have the killer body he wanted to seduce longtime crush and best friend Penelope Boden. An IT tech genius, his computer skills are second to none, and once he found his passion in the theatre ensemble run by Hal Burgundy, he found that things can be beautiful outside the house. PENELOPEBODEN Awkward, long limbed, and freckled faced, Penelope is the sweetest person in the game. Volunteer for Hal's Drama Ensemble, she is a dance major who's partner is the unexpected Attleborough Lassen. WALTEREADES Told her that I'd be there for her always EVE Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. 'It's okay for you to hate me. I hate me sometimes too' ALASTAIR BURGUNDY Told her that I'd be there for her always 'I love you, chickenshit' KATHERINECOUVILLIONLorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi. 'It's okay for you to hate me. I hate me sometimes too' KADENCOUVILLION Told her that I'd be there for her always 'I love you, chickenshit' KATHERINECOUVILLIONLorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit, sed diam nonummy nibh euismod tincidunt ut laoreet dolore magna aliquam erat volutpat. Ut wisi enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exerci tation ullamcorper suscipit lobortis nisl ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis autem vel eum iriure dolor in hendrerit in vulputate velit esse molestie consequat, vel illum dolore eu feugiat nulla facilisis at vero eros et accumsan et iusto odio dignissim qui blandit praesent luptatum zzril delenit augue duis dolore te feugait nulla facilisi.